In his language class, Brandon took 6 quizzes. His scores were 98, 87, 82, 80, 77, and 98. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $98 + 87 + 82 + 80 + 77 + 98 = 522$ His average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.